Pains of Love
by Tsuki no Megami
Summary: Inners betray Usagi, Puu sends her to another dimension. New form discovered. Mamo-baka bashing!! V/U


AN: Kon'wa minna-chan!! It's my first fanfic so u don't have ta read it, all I'm gonna do if u don't read it is dead scream u, big bang u, submerge u deep, hit u with puu's time staff, slash u with saturn's glaive, hit u with a few moon Frisbees, scath u with.woops, getting a little carried away there, eh? LoL ^_^ Anyways, nothing much, just the usual, so if ya don't wanna read it, don't!! *smiles innocently* This is a Veggie/Usa romance, so it might not be u're favorite couple. But really, ya never know. I used to hate their pairings but because of Kit-chan's WONDERFUL story, Bring On the Rain, I started lovin it! So just try it, k? ARIGATOU!!! Oh, and please go read her fic even if u don't read mine, if u regret, it, I'll.um.I'll say sorry? Well, I really promise u won't regret reading it!! Okies, now, on with the story.ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: WAAHHHH!!! I hate disclaimers.*sniffles* SM, DBZ, not me owner. HAPPY NOW???!!! U JUST HAD TA MAKE ME DO IT!!! Y'ALL KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT I DON'T OWN THEM, BUT, *sniffle* U JUST HAD TO!!! *runs off wailing*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi ran down a dark, abandoned alley, tears trailing down her pale, illuminated face. 'How could they? They, they didn't even let me explain!! They betrayed me.' she thought bitterly. *Flashback* Usagi skipped down the sidewalk happily. Today was the last day of college. Usagi had changed drastically from the immature fourteen-year-old crybaby to a beautiful, intelligent eighteen year old. Now, she looked more like the angelic Neo-queen Serenity they had seen in Crystal Tokyo. 'Unfortunately, Crystal Tokyo won't exist.' Usagi thought, as she remembered how Mamoru had betrayed her for real. He was making out with a red head in his apartment when they were supposed to have a date. He had said that the only reason he stayed with Usagi was to become the king of Crystal Tokyo and to own the Golden Crystal. Usagi took both those privileges away from him in a flash. Usagi was also no longer a crybaby and not a klutz either. She now floated gracefully wherever she went. Her body matured out accentuating her womanly curves. Even her hair lightened to goddess-like silver. Unfortunately, neither Luna nor the scouts took notice of this. To them, Usagi was still the baka odango atama that can't chew gum and walk at the same time. They didn't even treat her as a princess anymore. The only people Usagi could still count on were the outers. They had never doubted her abilities and decisions. Never, not once, have they insulted her or disobey her. Michiru always advised Usagi when she had troubles. Haruka protected her and stood up for her where ever and whenever. Setsuna was always there when her hime needed a shoulder to cry on. Even Hotaru was always there to cheer her up when Usagi was down. What have the inners done? Nothing. 'Well, today, I won't let those evil thoughts get to me, now will I?' Usagi thought. Just then, she heard a HUGE explosion. Frantically, Usagi ran into an abandoned alley and transformed into the legendary fighter of love and justice, Eternal Sailor Moon. The blond was about to call the scouts on her communicator when she decided that she wanted to show them that she wasn't just klutzy little Sailor Moon. She was a true warrior. Deciding on that, she ran off towards the place she heard the explosion. When she got there, she saw that the place was a war zone. Benches were bent and trees were disintegrated. Civilians lay unconscious all over. Turning her head slightly, Sailor Moon saw the youma that had done all this. Surprisingly, it looked strangely human-like. It was ivory colored and had a face and body of flawlessness. It looked like one of those Greek statues. The only thing that gave away the fact that it wasn't human was the horn on his head much like Elios'. Seeing the condition of this fight, Sailor Moon decided to skip the speech. That way, she would have the element of surprise on her side. "LUNAR MOONBEAM ENCIRCLE!!" Sailor Moon used her new-found attack on the unsuspecting youma. A beam of moonlight shot down from the sky, it circled the youma and, much to Moon's delight, it hit the youma right dab smack in the middle. When the dust cleared, much to Moon's HORROR, he was still standing there, unscathed. This was not good. But she couldn't give up. Before she could react, balls of something similar to mercury (AN: The substance, not the scout! LoL ^_~)at her. She managed to dodge most of it but a few managed to make contact with her skin, leaving her covered with cuts and burn marks. Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard. Somehow, Sailor Moon managed to flip open her communicator to see Mars' angry face pop onto the screen. "Moon, get you BUTT down here RIGHT NOW!! Youma at the temple!! And HURRY!!" Mars ranted. Before Moon could respond, the angry senshi of fire broke off the connection. When Moon was talking on the communicator (more like listening!), one ball of blue substance hit her right on the right shoulder. It was still bleeding profusely from the impact. Finally, SM got tired of dodging. Something in her snapped. Her silver hair flared red, flapping wildly around her. Her once blue pupils were now pure silver. Her soft lips opened in a scream and wings sprouted from her back. She collapsed to her knees in pain. When she finally stood up, there was the eight-pointed star of cosmos on her forehead. The youma could only stare in awe. The newly transformed Sailor Aurora Cosmos floated gently off the ground, and without even opening her mouth, these words were heard throughout the battlefield, "GALACTICA AURA DRAPE!!" As these three words rang out, a heavenly blanket of light erupted from Cosmos' sigil and covered the youma. For a moment, all was still, then, a burst of light was seen and when it faded, the youma was all but a wisp of smoke in the broad daylight. Another scream was soon heard as the goddess detransformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. When the transformation was over, Eternal Sailor Moon was seen on the ground, struggling to catch her breath. Somehow, she managed to get up and run to the temple, where Mars had said help was needed. When she got there, she saw that the scouts were all there and in not-so-great condition. Not hesitating, Sailor Moon called out her attack. "LUNAR MOONBEAM ENCIRCLE!!" she cried. The youma was immediately dusted. Moon was not feeling great at all, after using her two biggest attack three times, she was totally drained of energy. Besides, her wound from earlier hadn't healed yet. Touching a hand to her broach, she detransformed. She was about to leave for home when she heard Rei call out. "Who do you think you are? Coming here whenever you want and just leaving when you're done?! I called you over half an hour ago!! What were you doing? Finishing your milkshake at the arcade or something?" Usagi's heart stopped at those words. "Lemme explain." "NO, you have nothing to explain, I don't want to hear your stupid excuses!!" Usagi was truly surprised that even Mako-chan would accuse her of this. Before she could even open her mouth, Minako cut in. "I agree, a true princess would never be late for a battle!!" "Usagi, I am disappointed in you. How could you, don't you care for us? I.I don't think you should be our leader anymore." Those words hurt more than Rei's shouts or Mina's cries. Even Ami believed she wasn't worthy. Hurt and angered, Usagi looked Ami directly in the eye. "You have no right to be disappointed in me, because I am disappointed in you. Where was I? I WAS FIGHTING A GOD DAMNED YOUMA!! BUT WHAT DO YOU CARE?!! I'M NEVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!! ALL I AM IS A STUPID LITTLE NUISANCE FOR YOU TO PROTECT!! WELL, DON'T YOU WORRY YOUR LITTLE HEAD OFF, 'CAUSE I WON'T BE IN YOUR WAY ANYMORE!! GOODBYE..FOREVER, my FRIENDS!!" Usagi said, emphasizing the word friends. Then, she turned on her heels and ran off. *End Flashback* (AN: Woah, that flashback was really getting long!!) So now she was, sobbing in this dark alley, cursing the scouts that had no feelings for her. 'Where can I go now? Matte.the outers, Ruka, Michi, Taru, and Puu can help me. They care for me.I'll go to them.but where can I find them??' Just as she thought this, her broach flashed and she was taken to the legendary gates of time.  
  
AN: Okay, that's it for now, see ya next time.j/k!! I won't be sooo evil, since this is my first chapter of my first story, I'll make it a little longer for the enjoyment of all those reader, k? U better repay me with some good reviews!!  
  
When she arrived, she saw Sailor Pluto looking at her worriedly. For a moment, Usagi looked dazed, but then, she burst into tears and ran into the embrace of the older woman. Pluto soothingly patted her head whispering comforting words to her. As her sobs subsided, Pluto began explaining to her about what was going to happen. "Hime-sama, I am extremely sorry that this had to happen to you. You didn't do anything to deserve it, and understand that it wasn't your fault, Also, remember that the other outers and I are always here for you, okay?" Usagi nodded. So Pluto continued. "I know you must be wondering what will happen to you. Don't worry, I have it all taken care of. Since your life in this dimension did not work, you will be sent to another dimension to lead a new life. One where I will make sure you are happy. Do you agree to this, Usa-hime?" Usagi hesitated. After a moment, she gave the green-haired woman an answer. "Yes, but may I see the outers one last time?" She asked. Pluto smiled, she clapped her hands and three figures appeared from the darkness. Usagi jumped up excitedly to greet her senshi. She reached out to bring all three of them into a big bear hug. "Koneko-chan.ummphh.we're glad.to see you..acckkk...too.but.we need to..mpptthhh...breath!!" Haruka managed to choke out before she suffocated. Usagi blushed cutely and quickly let go. When the three outers regained their breath, Michiru asked the dreaded question. "Hime-chan, will you tell us what this is all about? Evil Pluto wouldn't tell us. She said to wait until you came." Both Usagi and Pluto visibly paled at that question. Pluto sighed and answered for Usagi. "I guess I could give you a brief memory from Usagi." Pluto raised her staff and aimed it at the three senshi. In a flash, they saw what Usagi had saw during the past hour. When the light dimmed, you can see three very pissed off and ready-to-kill senshi. "Why those @$!% !$%! %@%@% ^&&$ @%@ &#&! &^#^#!!!" Haruka cussed out while receiving death-glares from Michiru who was attempting to cover Hotaru's ears. Even Pluto winced a little from the onslaught of ugly words. Somehow, an hour later, they managed to calm the overprotective senshi of the wind and sky down. That was when the senshis started saying goodbye to their hime. "Hime-chan, don't ever give up, and always keep that smile of yours that can light anyone's day." Michiru said, holding back tears. "You are my idol, hime-mama, and keep loving unconditionally!! Remember, we'll visit!!" Hotaru chirped, (AN: Can you really imagine her chirping??) hugging the petite blond. "Koneko-chan, if anyone there harms you in anyway, just call me, I'll make them wish they were never born. And you better be safe there when I check on you!" Haruka growled. "My hime, remember to be careful, try to stay away from battles. Keep in your mind that I am very proud of you always." Pluto whispered, hugging her gently. "Minna, my senshi, my friends.thank you. I love you all!!!" Usagi said before stepping through the portal, and straight into the atmosphere of a battle.  
  
AN: NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAAAHHHHH!!!! It's a CLIFFHANGER and you can't do anything about it, so HA!! Well, r&r!! Oh, and, I actually already have the next chapter written, but if there isn't a SINGLE review, no story, k? Here's a little teaser for the next chappie. Hugs n' kisses, Tsuki no Megami aka Neko-chan  
  
*puts on annoying next-time-on-dragon-ball-z-narrarator-voice* Next time on Pains of Love. How does Vegeta know the Tsuki no Hime? Aurora Cosmos discovers a new attack. It can't be, can it? Cosmos can't die. Why is Neko so neko-ish? *sweatdrop.I kinda ran outta things ta say.hehe* 


End file.
